Traditionally, people have requested and received services at fixed locations from specific service providers. For example, various services were fulfilled by making a delivery to a user at a home or work location. Many services can now be accessed through mobile computing devices and fulfilled at arbitrary locations, often by service providers that are activated on demand. Such on-demand service offerings are convenient for users, who do not have to be at fixed locations to receive the services. Additionally, on-demand service matching systems may select and provide requests to service providers based the location and status of service providers near a request location. Accordingly, on-demand matching systems may monitor system resources and control efficient resource allocation based on demand-matching between requestors and providers distributed through a geographic area. However, as the services have become more prevalent, and more users are interacting with such services, it can be difficult to identify which service provider is associated with a requestor at a request location. This leads to inefficient resource allocation as the misidentification of service providers and requestors at a request location leads to canceled and duplicated requests as well as mistaken matches between requestors and providers at a request location.